Skip a Beat
by September Light
Summary: She's sixteen years old and she thinks her heart skips a beat whenever Percy says her name. percy/annabeth; percabeth; oneshot; snapshot style.


_I hope you enjoy this nice little oneshot of the Percy Jackson & The Olympians fandom! :) I enjoy Percy/Annabeth very much, and I figured that I'd right a fic about it - though it happened to come out at 2 AM with half-a-brain. That's alright though. I hope you enjoy it because I just couldn't stop writing until I got this pretty much all done. It's not exactly my first fanfiction, though it is my first fanfiction on this account - so I'd like to think it would be a good first addition to September Light._

_Anyway, I hope you'll see more from me in this fandom, if not any other fandom. Read ahead!_

**_Disclaimer: I have no rights or ownership over the Percy Jackson series, if you saw it before, then it's probably not mine. However, this piece and all it's words are all mine, so I'd appreciate if you were not to steal it or anything like that. Thanks!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Skip a Beat<span>**

_by September Light_

She's sixteen years old and she thinks her heart skips a beat whenever Percy says her name.

She's angry, screaming at him and punching him and she can't help it- the hot unbearable blood is pulsing through Annabeth's veins and infuriating her in such a way that makes her violent and irrational..

"Gods, I hate you Percy, I hate you so, so, much," she screams, her voice breaking.

But then Percy's arms are around her, holding her tight to him. His nose buries in her blond hair, and she's trying to pull away_awayaway_ - but he's too strong for her. each attempt she makes, the punches, the kicking, the struggling, merely disappears weakly on his unharmed immortal body.

But Annabeth gives in, finally. It's much faster than she would've liked, but she can't help it, he's just so warm and comforting and Annabeth thinks she'd like to stay there for a long, long time.

She feels herself calming down almost instantly, her rough jagged breathing starting to meet his deep, steady, one. His sweet scent is intoxicating her - the salty smell of the son of the Sea God.

She doesn't notice she's crying until he's rubbing her back reassuringly and murmuring beautiful words into her ear-

And she's soaking his shirt with her tears and her quiet sobs are echoing throughout the empty room.

Percy dips his head down, tilting it upward so he can look her in her calculating gray eyes. Annabeth almost wants to laugh because there was once a time where she stood a head above him- and it's just not fair that puberty shot him up to tower above her.

She's looking right in his beautiful green eyes and she swears she can read every true emotion that his eyes so proudly show.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy says, breath almost, and as sweet and gentle as the ocean breeze tickling her hair. He smiles and her heart is jumping and Annabeth hates him for it, because he knows that he can take her breath away just by saying her name.

he looks like he wants to say more, but he's holding back, biting his lip and blinking cutely - because hes' never been good with the relationship stuff.

So when Percy finally kisses her, she's smiling.

.

He'll never tell her, but sometimes he lets Annabeth win at their Mario Kart playoffs.

She doesn't seem to put together that the number of times (27 and counting) he falls off Rainbow Road is _not_ because his "hand-eye coordination needs some work" or that "gosh, Percy, you have no control," but because he loves to let her win.

Annabeth teases him, insults him, tells him that he has no game, that she can beat him at anything asleep. She calls him names that aren't entirely original like loser or stupid or the ever so popular Seaweed Brain, but it doesn't irritate him one bit.

Percy can take it. He can take the bad talk and the competitiveness of his girlfriend, and he can lash some out too, "Oh, next round, you're going _down_."

But it's all worth it in the end, seeing the huge grin break out on her face, her eyes sparkling when she beats him - and in that single moment, she looks like the most beautiful person in the world.

And that's why he does it.

.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you can do better than that!" Annabeth yells, her voice taunting from across the battle field. She's smiling, a huge grin and laughing because even though he's mostly indestructible- it's pretty much hilarious seeing him getting virtually mauled by a manticore as he stumbles clumsily with his riptide.

It's not like he's a bad warrior, because in general terms, he's a fantastic fighter, but he's a bit rusty and thinks that because he got himself dipped in the River of Styx he can take on anything.

Percy rolls his eyes as he catches his girl laughing from across the street, "Shut up, Wise Girl," he retorts, digging his celestial bronze in the tail of the creature. He glances, "Stop standing there and go make sure Jackson gets to camp safely!"

Annabeth nods, and irritatingly shouts, "If you just freaking call Blackjack, then I could-"

"No!" Percy replies, instantly, cutting her off. Regardless of being in the middle of a fight, he turns to face her.

"I don't get you and this whole,_ oh, only I can ride Blackjack_ thing, I mean, it's sort of being a bad boyfriend - even Rachel rode him and I don't even get to ride him," she's too busy yelling at him to see the manticore creep up behind her and-

"WATCH OUT!" Percy shouts, shoving Annabeth to the ground and blocking his strike with a quick move of his sword. With one swipe of his sword to the neck, the monster simply disappears.

Annabeth falls on her wrist with a cry, but in a minute she's back on her feet, rushing over to the newly found demigod and a lightly frazzled satyr. "Thanks, Percy," she mutters, blood flushing through her cheeks.

Percy only smiles in return, "Now what were you saying about not being a good boyfriend?"

Annabeth looks away from him, a smile on her face.

.

She finds out about this prestigious architectural program sometime during January. She can't think of anything better than the opportunity to study with the most talented architects in the world in Italy.

Annabeth looks for an application online, and she's off – filling out that 26-page contract and application, as well as attaching some of her architectural work (excluding Olympus, of course) and designs.

She's well-aware the program is a year long on a college campus, where she will be able to get to stay in a dormitory. She understands that the work will be rigorous and she'll take many courses that will consume almost all of her time.

Annabeth knows this – but somehow that day, star-struck by Mr. Opportunity knocking on her door.. she doesn't think it through.

.

"I heard Kelsey Nicholson asked you to Winter Formal," a boy from behind him says behind him. He turns his head around to face his best (human) friend, Mikey James.

Percy clears his throat, turning back to his locker. "Yeah, what about it?"

Mikey laughs, almost as if Percy was telling a joke. "Are you kidding? That's so awesome, she's like the hottest girl in school."

Percy closes his locker, and begins to walk. "Oh, yeah, I said no."

"What?" Mikey asks, surprised, catching Percy by the shoulder and turning him around. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that? Every guy in the school is dying to get his hands on her!"

Percy shrugs his shoulders. "She's cute, I guess, but I'm pretty much busy that weekend."

"What're you doing?" Mikey questions.

"Annabeth's finally getting a break from that private school this weekend," Percy explains, his face breaking out into a smile at the thought. "So I'm going to spend all of Saturday and Sunday with her."

Mikey sighs, because he's heard about Annabeth all before. "When am I ever going to be able to meet this elusive, amazing, drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend of yours?"

"Soon, hopefully," Percy answers, despite his friend's bored tone. He raised his eyebrows before continuing. "Oh, and she really is amazing, by the way."

Mikey rolls his eyes. "Of course she is."

.

She lives for this - the laughing and giggling over tripped each other's feet, music playing way too loud out of Ms. Jackson's old boombox.

They collapse on the ground, sweaty with worn out muscles and stomachs that hurt from laughing too much.

"We're seventeen years old and we still act like kids," Annabeth remarks, a laugh bubbling up from inside her again.

Percy rolls over on the vintage green carpet to face her, a smile evident on his face. "We're still young, I think we're allowed to live life for a little."

"Until that next prophecy comes into play," Annabeth points out, always the skeptical one in their relationship.

A slight frown comes upon his face, though it disappears just as quickly. "Let's hope that won't happen for a very long time."

He kisses her nose lightly and she forgets about all her worries in an instant.

.

Annabeth gets her letter in mid-April. To be honest, she'd hadn't even thought about it since the time she mailed in her application. She glances at the official envelope, her name in pretty cursive letters.

_Annabeth Chase_

She sits on the bed in her room with the envelope staring her in the face, but for some reason she doesn't want to open it.

It's not that she's afraid of being rejected, she's also afraid of being accepted. Because what would she do if she got accepted? Would she still want to go? Her fingers slowly reach for the tab to tear apart the paper from its binding.

She's hesistant, slowly ripping apart the envelope to get to the contents on the inside. Half of her wishes that she'll get rejected.

She pulls out a single paper out of a thick packet in the envelope. She closes her eyes, the smooth creamy white letter taunting her.

Annabeth's eyes open slowly, and she takes a deep breath. Her eyes attempt to focus at the letters, but the dyslexia and ADHD seem to be acting up, plus her anticipation, but she manages to read the first line anyway.

_Congratulations Annabeth Chase, we are glad to inform you that you have been accepted in the Politecnico di Milano Study Abroad Architectural Program for the 2011 – 2012 school year._

There are other letters, fliers, packets, brochures, things that are staring her right in her face, and the opportunity is so great that it almost kills her inside as she sees all the beautiful pictures of Italy.. all the wonderful words and the photographs (obviously staged) of people having the time of their lives...

Annabeth bites her lip, closing her eyes and falling onto her bed holding the envelope to her chest. She's excited, but scared at the same time.. It's a year away from everyone.. a year away from Percy. She doesn't know how she'll do it.. give up an amazing opportunity like this – or not see Percy.

.

That morning, he receives an Iris Message from Annabeth early in the morning, and even though it's woken him up from his "beauty sleep", he loves her so much that he isn't necessarily irritated – maybe a little groggy and tired, but her voice is so nice and she looks so pretty right now...

"Heeeeyyy," Percy answers, and she giggles despite her worries because he sounds so tired and his voice is so deep in the morning and his hair is a mess when he just wakes up. His words are in a slur as he greets her. "Good morning, Wise Girl."

She bites her lip to stop her giggling again as she's in serious-mode immediately. "Can you come over?" Annabeth says, her voice strong and straight-forward. There was definitely no beating around the bush this time around. "I need to talk to you about something."

Percy sits up immediately in his bed at her tone, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair a little. "Right now?" he asks, stretching his arms and relieving the tension in his muscles. Percy gets off his bed quickly, grabbing a towel and heading off to the shower. "Let me grab a quick shower and I'll be over soon," Percy tells her.

"Okay," Annabeth says, suddenly feeling guilty for waking Percy up and making him come over just because of her anxiety about this architectural thing. She couldn't sleep all night because it had been bothering her, and she promised herself she'd call first thing in the morning.

"I love you," Percy says suddenly before hanging up, and there's beauty in the way he says it, his voice still deep from waking up and the sincerity she can see in his eyes and feel all the way to her toes. It sort of hurts too, because she knows that after summer is over – they might be apart for a very long time.

"I love you too," she murmurs quietly, trying to hide her feelings before ending the video call.

.

Stepping through her door, Percy immediately engulfs her in a warm hug, his lips reaching down to kiss the top of her head sweetly. Quickly, he heads towards her bed, making himself comfortable and looking up at her with a concerned look on his face. "What's going on?" he asks.

Annabeth gives him a half-smile, though he's always been quite difficult for her to understand, she takes the letter right off her desk and hands it to him. He grips the paper and struggles with the words a little, though he manages to piece it together.

A smile immediately crosses his face as he throws the letter down on her bed and he takes her in his arms again. "That's fantastic, Annabeth!" Percy congratulates her proudly, his words genuine and her heart feels like it's about to explode from the approval he's giving her – though she feels that he's missing something.. "I'm so proud of you!"

She looks unsure as he pulls away and he's quick to catch this. Suddenly, Percy's confused. Wasn't this a huge honor? Why was she not happy about it. "Hey.. what's wrong?" he asks, his eyebrows wrinkling together in puzzlement.

"Did you read it?" Annabeth asks, her voice small. Her fingers slowly go to his cheek, her eyes staring seriously into his. "I'll be gone. For a year. I won't get to see you."

His heart drops just a little of the idea of not being able to see her all the time, but Percy's just so happy for her that he knows that it'll be okay in the end.. this is an amazing opportunity, he can't let her miss it. "So what?" Percy says suddenly, the smile back on his face. "We'll iris message. And I can visit, can't I visit?"

"Not everyday," Annabeth points out, the frown still on her face. "And I'll be busy. I'll miss out on everything here. And Camp Half-Blood."

He decides that it's his job to make sure Annabeth goes, regardless of what he'll have to go through without her. He loves he just that much. "We'll make it work," Percy promises her, looking down at her sincerely with his green eyes. "I promise, okay?"

She nods.

.

They spend everyday during summer at Camp Half-Blood together, and there's a lot of gossip about them going around, though they spend most of their time in Percy's cabin alone anyway. They don't like to show PDA, so the world only knows their banter and their silly arguments that they were always known for since they were eleven-years-old.

It's a beautiful summer full of laughs and friends and wonder and she thinks that life can't get any better than how it is now. But Annabeth knows that summer doesn't last forever, and the school year is coming so quickly that she can hardly stand it each day that's going by.

But their time is precious and she's going to spend every waking moment she can with him until they have to be apart and try not to think about that inevitable separation that's just around the corner.

.

He doesn't realize how hard it's going to be to see her go when she's standing their all beautiful in his cabin in front of the door. It's their last night, basically, of summer and Percy's well aware that she's going to be gone in two weeks.. Two weeks, it seems so short.

Percy takes her out on a date by the lake, a moonlight picnic that's probably against curfew rules, but honestly, he doesn't give a damn as he leans over and kisses her.

"Two weeks," he reminds her, and she sighs as she remembers that prestigious program that she had been so worried about in the beginning of summer. Annabeth had been trying to block it all out, though she knows that it's starting to get impossible.

"I know," Annabeth says, as he takes her hand into his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly like a gentlemen. She laughs though, because they're trying not to be dramatic, but they can't help it.. it's like losing half of her, honestly. "But let's not think about it right now, okay?"

Percy nods as he takes her hand and twirls her around the grass as they're laughing again in a dance of what almost looks like the Waltz.

.

One week before she leaves, Annabeth catches a girl flirting with him, and she suddenly feels all jealous and mad and her veins are getting hot and her face is red and honestly she just can't control this monster that is filling her all the way up to her toes. She's angry that she's going to leave this beautiful, amazing, good-looking, sweet boy for any girl in the world. That little oblivious Percy Jackson won't even know what hit him with whatever devious plans that are in the minds of some teenage girls these days.

All of a sudden, she's deathly afraid of losing him, afraid of some other girl sweeping him off his feet because she's not going to be there to make sure it doesn't happen... because there have been attempts. Lots and lots of attempts.

So she blows up on him. Annabeth doesn't mean to, but she does, and there's a lot of yelling and screaming and accusations. "Percy, you stupid oblivious boy, couldn't you see that that girl was totally hitting on you? And you didn't even stop her!" she screams, because she doesn't know what to do anymore – doesn't know what she's saying. "You're such an idiot all the time and I'm sick and tired of you just letting girls fawn all over you! If you enjoy the attention so much, maybe you should just break up with me and then you could go flirt with all those girls all you want!"

Percy's taken by surprise, but he can't help but feel angry, because Gods, what right does she have to say all of this when he's not even doing anything wrong? "Annabeth, calm down!" Percy yells back, and they're in public too. In front of a swimming pool where a girl in a tight clad bikini was hitting on him and Annabeth's little green monster came out. "You always blow things out of proportion, so just stop overreacting!"

This infuriates Annabeth even more, so she begins spurring off a number of insults that have absolutely no context at all, but they cut deep and they're really mean – and Gods, what on earth is wrong with her? She suddenly thinks, but it's too late.. he's already walking off because she's too much of an emotional mess right now.

And honestly? She might've just ruined the very best thing she's ever had.

.

Two days later, Annabeth shows up at his apartment with her pride stuffed up, and honestly, Percy knows how Annabeth gets, so he's not that mad, but he's still a little bit hurt, because her words were pretty messed up.

She apologizes quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," her words going over and over in desperation and she almost never apologizes, so he forgives her easily. Annabeth's crying and clearly regretful, so he doesn't stop himself from kissing her.

The kiss is hot, messy, lips frantically pressing against each other, and tongues dancing on tongues and it's almost disgusting the way it's happening. It's heated and it's a fire of emotions and desperation and angst, that he takes her to his bedroom and just keeps kissing her.

Her hands are quickly running under his shirt and in a snap, he doesn't have a shirt on, and her fingers lightly trail across the small of his back – his Achille's heel that send electric sparks shooting up his spine.

He picks her up gently and places her on his bed, with the blue ocean bed sheets, and the soft pillows as he climbs on top of her and kisses her again. Everything's moving too fast and he can hardly think, his brain clearly incoherent as he's touching her and kissing her.

She lets out a tiny moan, almost inaudible, but it's enough to bring him back to reality. So Percy stops, climbs off of her cautiously, his eyes wide with shock and his heart beating so quickly he can hardly breath.

"What?" Annabeth asks, her eyes opening, suddenly fearful. "Why did you stop?"

Percy takes a deep breath. "We can't do this," he insists, slipping his shirt back on, honestly very scared. He wouldn't have known what to do if he hadn't stopped.. if he hadn't stopped.. oh Gods.

"Why not? I'm leaving and this a better time than any-"

Percy cuts her off, his voice serious and cold and she's never heard him so sharp and stern about anything before. "No," he says, in a way that almost scares her. "Not like this, Annabeth."

.

They're sitting in the car together, he's in the driver's seat, she's right there next to him, fingers intertwined. It's quiet and he sort of _hateshateshates_ it, because they're Percy and Annabeth - the never-stop-fighting couple, not the silent, serious couple.

It's night and they're parked on the side of some abandoned old seven-eleven store, but they couldn't care less where they were at. Because that fancy dinner reservation at seven didn't seem to appealing anymore.

He glances over to her, her face is pale and deeply in thought, her eyebrows crinkling together that Percy instantly knows something's bothering her.

"Hey," Percy speaks, and her eyes snap up to meet his, weary. "What's wrong?"

Immediately, she looks at her lap. "Nothing."

"Come on, Annabeth, I know you better than that," he says gently, never taking his eyes off her.

He's not stupid- he may be completely oblivious, but definitely not stupid. Besides, he can feel the sudden slight tighten of grip on his hand, and the shifting of the eyes and the way her breath is going rapidly in and out as if she was-

crying. But when Annabeth looks back up to him, she's not. He knows she'll try hard not to let them fall.

"I know," she mutters. In a small voice, she admits, "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid?" Percy repeats in disbelief, his green eyes surprised as if that was not the answer he was expecting. "What could the invincible Annabeth be afraid of?" He grins, waiting for a reaction from her.

She doesn't smile. Instead she looks outside the window of the car, her breath steadily breathing against the glass, fogging it up. "A lot of things, really," Annabeth confesses, sighing. "I'm afraid of how hard it will be, I'm afraid of that people will be better than me.."

"If you're worried that you're not good enough- let me remind you that you were the one that redesigned Olympus, not anyone else," Percy attempts to comfort her.

She ignores him, like she always does when she doesn't want to hear what he has to say. Her voice cracks, and it feels like it's breaking his heart what she says next – "I'm mostly afraid of losing you."

Silence fills the car, and she's a little anxious about what he's going to say next. She's waiting, but his voice, his words never come. Annabeth turns to face him, confused.

She finds his mouth slightly open in shock and his eyes rendering some type of intense seriousness that she's never seen in Percy before. It scares her just the slightest bit and she wants to look away, but she doesn't.

He touches her face once, it's like a feather against her cheek, lightly brushing but not quite touching her. "You'll never lose me," he promises, sincerity so clear in his voice.

Annabeth feels like she's going to cry again. He makes her feel like a kid that's all alone and she absolutely hates it. "You don't know that."

"But I do."

Annabeth takes a deep breath in, choking in a sob. "A year is a long time, Percy. You never know what could happen."

His voice is gentle. "Please believe me Annabeth," he pleads softly. "I love you. Okay? I love you. And I never will love anyone else as much as I love you."

She tries.

.

It's hard.

All they know is that they're fallingfallingfalling much deeper in a love that not one of them expected, that they can't help this deep feeling pulsing through their veins, infuriating them in such an overpowering way that it almost feels like they're going to explode...

They're a tangle of limbs in the hallway to his apartment, arms wrapped messily around each other, lips searching to find each other in a desperate race against time.

Time's running out- Annabeth's leaving him in a matter of days. _She's leaving him._

Finally, their lips meet, warm, aching, and all they can feel is their hearts breaking slowly with every passing minute. But h can't stop this, can't let her give up an amazing opportunity like this for his selfish needs.

Percy doesn't realize that they're both crying until they pull away. He hates this. _So, so_ much, more than he can ever describe.

Because when did Percy and Annabeth, laughing, teasing, joking become Percy and Annabeth, crying, breaking, falling?

And it's sort of bittersweet pain, a dry ache in his heart that Percy can feel almost reaches his throat as a sound of agony- when she's leaving him- away from his arms, and he can't- no, shouldn't- do a single thing about it.

He's lost, confused, and without the girl with the Princess Curls in his life, keeping him anchored down and beating him senseless, he doesn't know what to be or what to do.

Because what do you do when the best thing that's ever happened to you is leaving you?

.

It's the day she's leaving, and everyone says goodbye to her – his mom, Paul, her parents and he goes to drop her off at the airport. Percy takes her inside, goes through baggage check with her and right before the security line, which he isn't allowed to pass, he tells her to stop.

"My flight is soon, Percy," Annabeth tells him, though her eyes are watering and she's gripping her carry on like there's nothing else left in the world. She's trying not to cry because she wants to leave happy- not a mess on the plane.. she has to be happy.

"It'll only take a second," he promises, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a purple velvet box. Annabeth's eyes widen, this isn't a proposal is it? Because she's only eighteen, and she's just not ready for marriage or anything- but it's like he reads her mind.

He pops open the box to show a beautiful diamond-encrusted ring whose simplicity is more beautiful than any huge nugget-size stone. "It's a promise ring," Percy explains to her, taking the ring out of its box and taking her hand. "It means that I promise to marry you someday. And that I'm yours and you're mine forever."

The tears she was trying so hard to hold back are spilling now, but it's not sadness, it's happiness. Her heart feels like it's flying, as she looks at him with her clear blue eyes. He slips the ring on her slender finger, glancing down at her with his eyes full of honesty and integrity.

"Don't you ever be afraid of losing me, okay? I'm right here. I'll always be here waiting for you to come back from your adventure," Percy tells her, a smile on his face.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says, reaching up to wrap her arms around him and have one of the best kisses with him she's ever experienced. She unwillingly pulls away, dazed, a blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," Percy responds, slowly letting go of her. "Now go make me proud."

He watches her the whole time until she disappears from his sight – and that right there is how he knows that she's the one.

.

One year of constant Iris Messages and the occasional visit every few months, and it's difficult – a long distance relationship, but they love each other so much and there's so much promise between them that they make it through.

He's literally jumping as he and everyone else are heading to the airport to see her arrive from her long architecture experience, and although he's heard all about it already through everyday talks, he just can't wait to hear it all again – all the best parts and aspects of her trip and her studies.

Percy stands there, his palms sweaty, constantly shifting weight from his left foot to his right and vice versa, extremely anxious to see her and then it's like a dream- like he's meeting her all over again.

She's absolutely breathtaking, her smile apparent, her princess-curls still intact, and that particular glow about her.

He waits behind everyone as she greets her family and his mom before she comes around and says hello to him. "Hey," Percy breathes, and she tackles him with a hug in the middle of a crowded airport – in front of her parents.

.

That night, Percy finally lets her ride Blackjack with him, and that lets her know that something's up.. and she's oddly suspicious but she just plays off it as him being nice to her after being away from home for a whole entire year. He brings her to Half-Blood Hill, where it pretty much all started for them, and he just takes a walk with her under the stars.

Then, when she's not looking for just a moment, he takes out another velvet box, gets down on one knee and looks up at her with his green sparkling eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Annabeth doesn't even miss a beat as she screams yes and kisses him with all her heart.

.

They're at their wedding reception, and everything seems perfect. Annabeth's wearing a beautiful white gown and her princess-curls make her look like a Queen on this night, and they're kind-of dancing on the ballroom floor.

They're both exceptionally happy, and it's like they're flying and not even touching the ground as they just hold each other and enjoy their company. Because they're just two people in love that happened to get their happy ending.

Percy brushes the bangs out of her eyes and twirls her around gently. His fingers caress her cheek and it's like they're the only two people in the whole room when they're together.

He leans forward, his lips just barely brushing her ear as he murmurs, "Annabeth Jackson," just for her to hear.

She's twenty-one years old and she thinks her heart skips a beat whenever Percy says her name.

* * *

><p><em>If you're feeling kind, please leave a review and let me know what you think. :) I love feedback and I love hearing from you guys.<em>

_- September Light_


End file.
